En la guerra y en el amor todo vale
by Malfoy29
Summary: despues de Hogwarts los alumnos se graduan y van a la universidad a cursar sus sueños, pero un intercambio puede cambiarlo todo, Draco se dara cuenta que tiene que dejar su ego de lado? Hermione sera lo suficientemente valiente como para tomar este reto? Ginny es mala? Ron engaño a hermione? La television baila al compas del radio? pasen y lean! DM/HG, HP/PP, BZ/GW, TN/LL, RW/LB
1. Prefacio

Bien, principalmente este es un fic post-batalla de Hogwarts, gano Harry Potter y Voldemort desapareció, solo que esta la pequeña diferencia de que en mi historia, después del colegio, viene la universidad, en la que cada quien estudia lo que quiere ser, como Auror, Medimago, Leyes, Infraestructura Magica, etc. Etc., las cosas siguen igual como en los libros entre todos los integrantes, la relación entre Harry y Ginny si existe, Ron y Hermione si fueron novios, el trio dorado si existió y fue tan famoso como siempre lo ah sido, solo que soy una fanatica de los Dramiones asi que ya se imaginaran, porfavor no sean muy crueles conmigo, es mi primer Fic, dejen sus reviews, se acepta todo tipo de comentario! C:

Este cap mas que nada es una introducción a las vidas de nuestros personajes principales, es muy cortito pero prometo que los siguientes serán un poco mas largos.

Como ya saben tristemente los personajes no me pertenecen, son totalmente de J.

Disfruten!

* * *

-_Beep, Beep…Beep…Beep-_ sonaba incansablemente el despertador sobre la mesita de noche, de entre una montaña de sabanas sale una mano y lo calla, regresando asi a la calida comodidad de las cobijas, luego se empieza a mover y una muchacha sale de ellas, se sienta en la cama y rascándose la cabeza voltea a ver el reloj _–Mierda! Se me hizo tarde!- _ dijo a la vez que salía disparada hacia el baño, se dio una ducha rápida a la vez que se lavaba los dientes, salió rápidamente de la regadera, se puso lo primero que vio, dio por perdida la batalla con su cabello tomo su mochila del piso y salió corriendo de su cuarto, tocando la puerta de su compañero de apartamento en su carrera a la cocina, tomo una fruta y salió del apartamento echo el seguro y corrió hacia la universidad. Si, asi es una mañana cualquiera en la vida de Hermione Granger.

* * *

Draco Malfoy salía tranquilamente de la regadera con una toalla atada a su cintura mientras buscaba lo que se iva a poner, cuando escucha que tocan a su puerta.

-pase- dijo sin voltear

- Hijo, hoy es tu primer dia de clases en la universidad, date prisa, no querras llegar tarde – Dijo una mujer hermosa, alta rubia y de ojos azules como el cielo.

-Claro madre, pero todavía falta mas de una hora – dijo aventando unos pantalones negros sobre su cama

-Si hijo, pero un Malfoy siempre es puntual, además, todavía te falta desayunar, te espero abajo – dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Draco comenzó a vestirse y volvió a su baño a peinarse su platinada cabellera, ya no le gustaba llevarla engominada hacia atrás como cuando cursaba Hogwarts, ahora prefería darle un aire despeinado, se perfumo y salió del baño, tomo su mochila y bajo a desayunar. Su madre lo esperaba sentada en la mesa sin probar bocado.

-Porque no has empezado a comer madre? – pregunto el rubio mientras se sentaba

-Es de mala educación – contesto Narcisa con simpleza – no te sientes emocionado por volver a la escuela después de estas vacaciones?

-Se podría decir que si, - dijo Draco en un tono indiferente mientras se servia fruta en su plato – donde esta padre?

-salio, estará ocupado todo el dia pero dijo que nos veria…

-…en la cena – termino la frase Draco antes de llevarse un trozo de melón a la boca – esta vez que fue? Desayuno con el primer ministro o con algún empresario?

Narcisa levanto la vista de su plato para ver a su hijo – Draco, cariño, o se que casi no lo vez pero…-dijo extendiendo una mano sobre la mesa para tomar la de su hijo

-no, no te preocupes madre, no me estaba quejando era solo curiosidad, además, porfavor no me digas que luego será diferente, ya no tengo 6 años, por cierto, tampoco creo que los negocios de padre sean del todo legales , pero no discutiré con el, no te preocupes – dijo apretando la mano de su madre y regalándole una sonrisa, se levanto de la mesa y dijo – me voy, se me hace tarde para la escuela

-Te quiero hijo - dijo Narcisa levantándose para despedir a su hijo, lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente

-Yo también madre – dijo Draco abrazando a su madre


	2. Nueva vida

Eh vuelto!

Aquí les dejo otro capitulo, las cosas serán un poco aburridas, pero espero que entiendan que toma su tiempo llegar a lo bueno!

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a J.

**Capitulo 2**

"**Ubicandonos en la realidad"**

Hermione llego a la carrera a su primera clase y se sorprendió de que todavía no llegara el profesor.

-¿Por qué con tanta prisa si todavía faltan 30 min? – pregunto luna desde el piso, separando la mirada de su volumen del quisquilloso.

-¿falta media hora? – pregunto Hermione contrariada después de haber tomado aire

-Si, ¿Qué hora creías que era? – dijo la rubia regresando la mirada a su revista

-crei que venia media hora tarde! – dijo Hermione apoyando la espalda contra la pared y resbalándose quedando sentada en el piso a un lado de luna.

-Debio de haber sido Ginny, ya vez que no le caemos muy bien y como le gusta jugarnos bromas – Dijo Luna con su tono soñador mientras giraba de pagina.

Hermione se quedo pensando en las palabras de Luna, decir que no le caian bien a Ginny era como decir que Harry y Voldemort solo habían tenido un peqeueño malentendido y empezó a considerar seriamente poner algún tipo de hechizo en su puerta y el apartamento, porque, Ginny no vivía con ella, (no que horror!), con ella vivía su mejor amigo Harry Potter, que había decidido cursar la universidad para Aurores y ella para Medimaga, asi que ya casi no coincidían, lo adoraba y lo conocía desde Hogwarts, asi que tenían un vinculo muy especial, lo consideraba su Hermano mayor, pero desde que se había puesto de novio con Ginny después de que terminara la guerra, las cosas no habían ido del todo bien entre ellos, antes solian irse todos los miércoles a desayunar y el primer sábado del mes salian a algún lugar, y llego Ginebra y todo eso se acabo, usaba cualquier excusa para mantenerlo ocupado y lejos de ella. Luna decía que estaba celosa, pero ella no entendía, ¿celos? ¿de que?, hacia 2 años que no tenia una relación porque su carrera la había absorbido completamente y su ultima relación no había terminado del todo bien, asi que decidió dejar el amor de lado por un tiempo, además, ella siempre había soñado con irse a Paris a terminar su carrera y hacia 3 semanas había tramitado la beca y llevaba desde entonces esperando la respuesta con ansias, en fin, la pelirroja novia de su amigo cada que podía les hacia la vida imposible a ella y a Luna, aunque a Luna no parecía importarle, ella no le presta mucha atencion a ese tipo de cosas, la mayor parte del tiempo estaba en su mundo de criaturas extrañas. La volteo a ver y vio que estaba leyendo el quisquilloso, se acerco un poco mas para leer el titular de la revista.

-"_10 formas fáciles para escapar de los Krumpies", "porque los nargles se acercan a tu ombligo mientras te duchas", "snorlak de cuerno arrugado visto en Londres!"… – _Hermione alzaba las cejas conforme iva leyendo

-Creo que es de mala educación observar a la gente mientras lee – dijo Luna con su típico tono soñador pero sin levantar la mirada de su revista

Hermione se quedo sin habla unos minutos y agrego – Esque los títulares de tu revista son algo…interesantes

-Si verdad? A mi los otros no me interesan mucho, la verdad la compre por el articulo del snorlak de cuerno arrugado, desde que era pequeña eh intentado atrapar uno con mi papa, pero existía la teoría de que no vivan en lugares frios, que preferían los lugares calientes y empezamos a comprar revistas y seguirles la pista y a la mayoría los habían divisado en las costas de Mexico, Brasil y Cuba, pero que haya uno aquí mismo en Londres, me emociona mucho – Dijo Luna con una sonrisa radiante volteando a ver a Hermione

Hermione solo suspiro y sonrio, sabia que no tenia caso alegar con su rubia amiga, pues ella creía fervientemente en eso.

Hermione rodo los ojos al ver que se acercaba su profesor de pociones (porque si, aun en la universidad seguía llevando pociones, este sempestre era _pociones avanzadas: volumen 6_, puesto que iva en 6to semestre) era un profesor bajito, regordete, que caminaba contoneando su panza, con el pelo blanco y con una calva en la parte superior de su cabeza ya por la edad y un bigote prominente debajo de su nariz, llevaba unos lentes muy grandes para sus ojos que eran demasiado chicos, Hermione siempre le encotro cierta similitud con un chochito vieo, sobretodo por su apellido, era el Sr. Prase, que en croacio significa cerdito, pero no era eso lo que mas desesperaba a Hermione, le desesperaba lo grosero e irrespetuoso que podía llegar a ser con los alumnos destacados, mientras que con los alumnos que están por debajo del promedio pero que eran deportistas destacados les regalaba la calificación para que pasaran su materia y los permitieran seguir practicando deportes, y como era de esperarse, existía una mas que evidente rivalidad entre los dos.

-Vaya, Srita Granger, Ensayando para cuando tenga que pedir limosnas? – Dijo pasando frente a sus alumnas de camino al salón

-No profesor, hago una colecta para innovar pociones para curar la calvicie, es un proyecto muy interesante, como usted comprenderá – dijo levantándose y girándose para ayudar a Luna a levantarse.

-Muchas gracias, pero creo es mas necesario calmar el nido de pajaros que usted tiene por cabello, que encontrar una cura para la calvicie – dijo abriendo las puertas del salón, Hermione iva a regresarle el comentario cuando sintió la mano de Luna sobre su brazo y volteo a verla.

-Hermione, para que quieres pelearte con un profesor? No ganaras nada discutiendo con el, mientras que el puede hacerte que lo pierdas todo – Dijo Luna con su tono de voz soñador y una sonrisa tranquila, guardo silencio un momento y su sonrisa se ensancho – Aunque el comentario de la cooperación para la cura de la calvicie ah sido ingenioso – después de eso Luna la solto y fue dando saltitos hacia el salón.

Hermione solo sonrio y siguió a paso lento a su amiga, tomo asiento en su lugar de siempre, a un lado de la ventana con vista a las canchas de quidditch.

-Abran sus libros en la pagina 87 – Digo el profesor Prase anotando los ingredientes de una poción con un movimiento de su varita.

Hermione empezó a trabajar lo mas rápido posible en su poción para poder salir antes de las clases de ese molesto profesor. Mientras mezclaba el contenido de su caldero con su varita volteo a ver a Luna que había dejado de moverse a su lado, y vio como sostenía en sus manos las uñas de conejo blanco que llevaba la poción mientras que hacia pucheros.

-¿Qué pasa luna? ¿estas bien? – pregunto Hermione poniendo una mano sobre su hombro

- Tu crees que hayan sufrido? – Dijo volteándola a ver, y Hermione pudo ver sus ojos llorosos

-¿Quiénes Luna? – Dijo Hermione con el tono mas dulce que fue capas de emplear, teniendo en cuenta que no entendía

-Los conejos Hermione, Los conejos – Dijo Luna mientras gruesas lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas y sollozaba. Hermione se quedo sin palabras, no comprendía porque su amiga lloraba como si le acabaran de decir que Voldemort había vuelto.

-Pero Luna, cariño, no creo que hayan sufrido, hay criaderos de animales en los que crecen para que hagan uso de ellos, por ejemplo las uñas que tienes en tus manos que son usadas para las pociones, o la piel de los conejitos que se puede usar para hacer ropa – Dijo Hermione acariciando el cabello de la rubia, pero después de haber dicho eso se arrepintió en el instante, luna la volteo a ver con una cara de horror puro y empezó a llorar mas fuerte, llamando la atencion de todos a su alrrededor. – No! Luna cariño no llores – dijo atrayéndola hacia su pecho para abrazarla y consolarla – están en un mejor lugar ahora…

-Pe..pe…pero son solo ahh…animalitos… no…no… no lo meree..ezen - dijo sollozando contra el pecho de su amiga

-Hay algún problema? – pregunto el profesor Prase acercándose a sus alumnas

-No profesor no creo qe… - empezó a decir Hermione pero Luna la interrumpió

-USTED ES UN SADICO! – grito volteando a ver al profesor. Hermione se quedo paralizada de la sorpresa y volteo a ver con asombro a su amiga – COMO ES POSIBLE QUE PERMITA…! ES MAS…QUE ENSEÑE A UTILIZAR PEDAZOS DE ANIMALES EN SUS POCIONES! –dijo Luna a la vez que clavaba su dedo índice en el pecho de su estupefacto profesor, Hermione seguía en shock no sabia si echarse a reir por la cara de su profesor o a llorar porque sabia que de seguro habrían reprobado la practica.

-PERO COMO SE ATREVE…! – empezó a gritar el profesor Prase pero fue interrumpido por Luna

-NO! COMO SE ATREVE USTED! – dijo Luna airada antes de tomar sus cosas y salir indignada de su clase y golpeando al profesor en la cara con su rubio cabello al darse la vuelta.

Hermione se quedo estatica en su lugar y empezó a reir, como maniática mientras el resto de la clase la votleaba a ver como si estuviera loca

-LE PARECE DIVERTIDO GRANGER?!- Pregunto el enfadado profesor. Hermione no podía contestar por el ataque de risa que le había dado, estaba en cuclillas en el piso con una mano sujetándose el estomago y con otra sujetándose de la mesa para no caer – FUERA DE MI CLASE! – grito el profesor Prase rojo por la ira y la humillación

Hermione se levanto limpiándose una lagrima por la risa y aun con una sonrisa recogió sus cosas y salió del salón pero justo antes de salir volteo a verlo con una cara mortalmente seria y dijo – lo dejaron sin palabras…a que si? – dijo mientras le alzaba una ceja, viendo que el profesor se empezaba a hiperventilar y ponerse mas rojo empezó a reir de nuevo y se giro para irse.

Al salir se dio cuenta que se había quedado con sus dos primeras horas libres, asi que decidió ir a buscar a su amiga, y como esperaba la encontró debajo de un gran roble que había en el pequeño parque que había en el centro de la facultad.

-Hola – dijo Hermione sentándose a un lado de ella

-Hola – contesto Luna volteándola a ver con una radiante sonrisa

-Ya estas mejor? – pregunto Hermione sorprendida por el rápido cambio de actitud de su amiga

-si, entendí que es un ciclo y que todos necesitamos de todo, y que no puedo salvar a todo el mundo – Dijo Luna volviendo a poner su semblante triste mientras agachaba la mirada, luego volteo a ver a Hermione y con una sonrisa le pregunto – y ati? Como te fue? Porque estas afuera?

-porque me rei tanto de tu arrebato de ira contra el profesor Prase que me saco de su clase – dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y se recargaba en el roble

- y que haremos? – dijo Luna imitando a su amiga

-Pues asumo que ya tenemos reprobada esta practica – dijo Hermione suspirando – asi que tendremos que recuperarnos en las demás practicas para no reprobar el parcial, ya vez que no somos del agrado de este profesor

-si, no entiendo porque – dijo luna pensativa, luego se encogió de hombros y regreso su vista a su revista de el quisquilloso. Hermione levanto la cabeza del árbol y la volteo a ver, sonrio y regreso a su posición anterior – Ni yo Luna…Ni yo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

Draco llego en su moto a la facultad de medimagia, si, el manejaba una moto, le parecía mucho mas comodo que una escoba, además, después de que la segunda guerra mágica terminara, había cambiado muchos de sus ideales, ya no le importaba la sangre ni el estatus social, todavía recordaba a aquel pequeño cretino que había sido durante su estadia en Hogwarts, no lo tomen a mal, no se arrepentía de nada, es solo que ahora su perspectiva había cambiado. Iva tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que se sobresalto al escuchar como le gritaban.

-Hey amigo mio! – decía un muchacho alto moreno, guapo, de cabello café obscuro, despeinado, dándole un aire atractivo y desordenado, con una figura atlética y ojos azules mientras corria hacia el (_**N/A: Se que alomejor no es la descripción original del ilbro, pero porfavor quiero que entiendan que para mi, Blaise Zabinni se ve asi: **_ art/Starlight-Massacre-s-Blaise-Mariano-Zabini-320 616961) – no te veo en todo el fin de semana y cuando te grito me ignoras? No!, has herido mi pobre corazón! – dijo con dramatismo mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente para darle efecto a su drama.

-No vallas a llorar Blaise – dijo Draco sonriendo

-oh vaya, parece que no venimos de buenas, te peleaste con tus padres de nuevo? – pregunto Blaise mientras se acomodaba bien la mochila sobre el hombro.

-No del todo – dijo Draco abriendo la puerta de la facultad - ya sabes, padre y sus negocios ilegales que no paran y que solo destruyen a mi madre – dijo seriamente, luego al ver que su amigo se quedaba sin palabras cambio de tema – cual es nuestra primera clase?

-Anatomia, asi que date prisa si no quieres un regaño de la profesora _sorcière _– dijo Blaise utilizando un tono demasiado meloso al pronuncar el nombre de la profesora

-Estas loco? _Sorcière _me A-M-A! – Dijo el rubio sonriendo con arrogancia, luevo volteo a ver a Blaise esperando un comentario que lo rebatiera y vio que le sonreía a una chica de un curso debajo del suyo, rodo los ojos y le dijo – consíguete una novia.

-Y dejar mi puesto como el muchacho mas codiciado de Paris? No gracias

-no estas siendo muy modesto?-Pregunto Draco irónicamente

-Oh claro que estoy siendo modesto, soy el hombre mas codiciado de tod el estado, el país, del continente y del mundo! – exclamo Blaise alzando los brazos al cielo para darle énfasis a sus palabras.

Draco solo sonrio, el podía sentir como las muchachas le lanzaban miradas lascivas, todas, sin excepción alguna, querían algo con el, lo sabia, sabia lo que provocaba en las féminas con solo una sonrisa, porque, seamos honestos, a que muchacha no le gustaría tener al capitán del equipo de quidditch en su cama? El sabia todo lo que era y todo lo que tenia, estaba orgulloso de su 1.85 mts de altura, su piel blanca su cabello rubio y su sonrisa (que mas de una vez había utilizado para garantizar un revolcón), además de que era el mejor estudiante de toda la facultad y tenia una enorme fortuna en gringots incluso antes de hablar, que mas podía pedir una mujer?

-DRACOOOOOOO! – Se escucho un chillido empalagoso por toda la facultad

Draco se quedo quieto evaluando sus posibilidades de escapatoria. Blaise se había quedado igual de quieto, a un paso detrás de el, lentamente se acerco hacia su oído y le susurro

-si te quedas muy quieto y no haces movimientos bruscos, no podrá oler tu miedo – susurro casi sin mover los labios.

Una muchacha pequeña, esbelta, con el pelo lacio y negro hasta la cintura llego corriendo con ellos.

-Draco! _mon amour! _Todo el fin de semana sin vegte! Pogque no llamaste lindo? Estaba pgeocupada – dijo la joven con ese típico acento francés – _n'a plus d'importance, _lo bueno es que ya estamos juntos de nuevo! – dijo mientras se colgaba de su brazo

-Marie! Que bueno que te encontré, sabes?, si quise llamarte, pero estuve con Blaise todo el fin de semana – dijo intentando quitarle su brazo

-Ah si? –Dijo Blaise arqueando una ceja, Draco le lanzo una mirada asesina y Blaise reacciono – que diga, ¡Ah si!, estuvimos en mi casa, juntos TOOOOODO el fin de semana, es mas, hasta se quedo a dormir en mi casa, aunque el muy tontito no se llevo ropa, asi que le tuve que prestar algo de la mia, aunque no creas que se veía tan sexy como yo con mis bóxers de Merlin – dijo Blaise con una enorme sonrisa mientras le pasaba un brazo por el cuello a Draco- y te platicaría muchísimo mas acerca de nuestro fabuloso fin de semana- dijo quitándole el brazo del cuello a Draco- pero me buscan en otra parte….. –dijo empezando a alejarse lentamente

-Ah si? Donde? – dijo Draco viéndolo amenazadoramente

-eh….- Blaise empezó a voltear desesperado hacia todos lados- este…- y de repente vio a su salvación caminando a pocos metros de ahí – THEOOO! – grito con el mismo tono en el que grita un naufrago que lleva meses en el mar – amigo mio! Como te fue el fin de semana? – dijo Blaise acercándose al castaño que lo miraba asustado por el grito, dejado a Draco y Marie atrás

-Tu amigo es muy _gago…_pero que bueno que al fin estamos solos! – Dijo abrazandose aun mas fuerte a su brazo y draco dejo de sentir como le circulaba la sangre

-Ya oiste lo que dijo Blaise, Lamento el no haberte llamado pero estuve ocupado, asi como ahorita – le echo una mirada rápida a su reloj mientras jalaba levemente su brazo – mira nomas que hora es! De seguro has de tener clase… - dijo Draco intentando escapar

La rubia negó enérgicamente con la cabeza- de hecho, por eso te estaba buscando – dijo acariciándole el pecho con su mano libre – estaba pensando en hacer cosas mas…interesantes…que ir a clase – y le guiño un ojo para después pasarse la lengua por los labios.

-vaya…suena tan…interesante – dijo Draco con una voz ronca empezando a considerar el no entrar a clases, pero haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad dijo – pero ahorita tengo una clase importante de anatomía, te llamo en la salida, te parece? – dijo aun con la voz ronca, el nunca desperdiciaba una buena oportunidad

-oh vamos _cagiño, _puedes _pgacticag _conmigo todo lo que _quiegas_…-susurro Marie en el oído de Draco, para luego besar la comisura de sus labios

Draco empezaba a no verle sentido a entrar a clases cuando escucho que le gritaban.

-MALFOY! VENDRAS A CLASES O QUE? – grito Blaise desde el segundo piso, donde tenia clase de anatomía.

-te llamo a la salida Marie – Dijo Draco tomando la barbilla de la chica y besándola para después guiñarle un ojo e irse de ahí.

Draco llego al salón en donde le tocaba anatomía y tomo asiento en el lugar que quedaba entre Blaise y Theo, avento su mochila sobre el mesabanco y puso su cara entre sus manos.

-Termina con ella-Dijo Theo que estaba leyendo un grueso volumen de anatomía

-Me haría todo un drama y sabes que no soporto los dramas, además de que es buena en la cama, y uno no simplemente desaprovecha la oportunidad de un poco de sexo sin remordimientos – dijo Draco sonriendo aun con su cara entre sus manos – además, supongo que tarde o temprano entenderá que no me interesa sentimentalmente, no? – dijo volteando a ver esperanzado a su amigo, que sin despegar la vista de su libro soloto una pequeña risa – Gracias Theo, eres de mucha ayuda – dijo sarcásticamente el rubio.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga Draco? Mientras te sigas acostando con ella, ella no entenderá nada, y yo en tu lugar me daría prisa antes de que empieze a planear la boda – dijo Theo despegando la vista de su libro y volteándolo a ver con una sonrisa burlona

Draco bajo sus manos para verlo con cara de espanto, luego vio la sonrisa de su amigo y no pudo evitar sonreir, después extrañado por el silencio de Blaise en la platica con Theo volteo hacia el mesabanco de su amigo y lo vio intentando tragarse a una muchacha de su grupo, Draco solo rodo los ojos y volteo hacia Theo de nuevo – Nunca cambiara, verdad?

Theo volteo hacia donde Draco apuntaba y dijo – para que quieres que cambie? Siempre será ese niño que se ilusiona porque le guardamos la ultima rana de chocolate – dijo regresando su mirada al libro

Draco rio ligeramente y en ese momento entro la profesora a el aula, era una profesora delgada, en extremo con una nariz puntiaguda y el cabello negro, con mechones blancos amarrado en un apretado moño, volteo a ver a Blaise que no se había inmutado por la entrada de la profesora al aula y le dijo – Sr. Zabinni, esta bien que estemos en la clase de anatomía pero esa no me parece la forma correcta de estudiarla, haga el favor de sacar su lengua de la boca de su compañera – iva diciendo esto a la vez que pasaba a un lado de su mesabanco para llegar a su mesa al frente de la clase – hoy empezaremos a estudiar anatomía, pero no empezaremos en el anfiteatro, como muchos de ustedes tienen la _ilusa_ idea de hacerlo – dijo acomodando sus cosas sobre su escritorio – como ustedes comprenderán, y llevan años estudiando, el ser humano es una maquina, perfectamente funcional, asi que como toda maquina esta formada de estructuras mas pequeñas que al juntarse forman lo que se conoce como tejidos, los tejidos forman órganos, los órganos forman sistemas y los sistemas forman al cuerpo, podría alguien porfavor decirme cual es la parte mas pequeña del ser humano? – dijo mirando con superioridad a todos sus alumnos, con su respingada nariz hacia arriba, puesto que ella sabia que ninguno de ellos podría contestarle esa pregunta, una timida chica de al final del aula levanto la mano, la profesora alzo una ceja y la chica dijo – será la célula? – dijo con un tono de duda.

-Por supuesto que no – dijo la profesora con un tono desdeñoso

-Creo que son las plaquetas – murmuro Blaise hacia Draco, la profesora los escucho y dijo.

-Que dijo Sr. Zabinni?

-Que creo que son las plaquetas profesora – dijo Blaise en un tono mas alto para que toda la calse lo escuchara

-Cree? Usted CREE? No! Desde este momento quiero que todos en esta clas entiendan y APRENDAN, que el que CREE, SUPONE o IMAGINA, ESTA MAL! – dijo la profesora alterándose y gritando a momentos.

-Son los organelos

-Quien dijo eso? – pregunto la profesora sorprendida por haber obtenido la respuesta correcta por primera vez en sus años como educadora

-Yo – dijo Draco levantando la mano – son la parte mas pequeña, indivisible y funcional de la célula, permitiéndole comer, respirar y desarrollar sus funciones – termino de decir Draco en un tono aburrido

La profesora boqueaba como pez fuera del agua, después de unos leves momentos se recompuso y junto sus manos frente a su cuerpo mientras decía – cierto, siga asi Sr. Malfoy – y después de eso prosiguió con su explicación de los organelos mientras que con su varita apuntaba hacia el pizarrón dibujando una célula abierta, con todos sus organelos expuestos.

Draco dejo de prestar atencion y dejo que su mirada vagara por el ventanal que tenia a un lado, desde ahí se alcanzaba a ver la orilla del pequeño lago con el que contaba la facultad y mas alla se alcanzaba distinguir la torre de la punta de la torre Eiffel.

Aquí les dejo otro cap!

Porfavor dejen Reviews! Son lo mejor que puede tener una escritora, aunque sea para decirme lo horrible que es mi historia, se acpeta de todo, felicitaciones, abrazos, tomatazos (8

Bueno, esperando actualizar pronto! Los dejo

_Malfoy29_


End file.
